The Unforgettable Dance
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: My first IANF fanfic. John gets tickets to a gala and forces Sam and number Six to go together. Will one of these two finally admit there love to one another.


_The Unforgettable Dance_

**Hello everyone. I'm Lord Shockwave, or simply known as Shock. This is my first IANF fanfic. ****This is a Sam/Six fanfic. I really liked the couple in the movie and book, so I decided to make a fanfic about them. I hope you like it.**

Number Four, Sam Goode and Number Six where in a motel in Barcelona, Spain. Looking for signs for remaining members of the Garde.

Sam and Six where alone in a room. She was having a shower and he waited for his turn.

Sam didn't deny he had a crush on Six. Who wouldn't anyone, she was beautiful, a good fighter, had one heck of a bad attitude. And a body where most girls would kill for.

But Sam also remembered what John told him. _When we fall in love that is forever_. So the changes that Six would ever like him where really low. When she would fall in love with a guy, than that was her perfect match.

If Sam had luck, that match would be him.

After a while John a.k.a. Number Four walked in with two tickets for something in his hand.

'Hey Sam, I got two tickets to a gala in the plaza further down the street and,' he stopped talking and looked around the room 'where's Six?' he asks.

Sam points to the closed bathroom door.

'What is it John?' Sam asks his friend.

'Well these two tickets are for a gala a little further away from here at the plaza. I wanted to give them to you and Six' he says.

'Why?' Sam asks. 'Well Sarah isn't with me so there is no use for me to go. But you and Six can' he says. 'But I think she doesn't even want to go with me' he tells John.

Just on than moment Six walked out of the bathroom. A towel wrapped around her body. Sam wanted to stare, but turned his head away. He knew she would break his legs if he looked.

'Hey Six I got two tickets for a gala, would you like to go with Sam?' he asks her. Sam decided to just look for her reaction.

But he couldn't resist looking at her slender legs. He looked further up, her hair was completely wet and laid on her shoulders. And she stood there with only a towel around her body.

'Sure' was the only thing she said before she walked to her own room.

Sam was shocked, to say the least. 'Did she just say yes?' he asked John.

'Yes she did' John said. Sam sat there for a while with a shocked expression on his face while he thought _holy crap I have a date_.

**Later that night….**

Sam stood outside the motel waiting for Six, or Jane Doe as she was called.

He was formally dressed. With a white t-shirt and a black jacket. He hoped that this date wasn't going to become a major fail.

'Ready to go' he heard from behind. He turned around.

_Holy crap _he thought. She looked beautiful. She wore a black dress and a white flowers in her long blond hair.

'Sam is there something wrong?' she asks. Sam shook his head 'no nothing is wrong' he reassures her.

They walked in silence to the plaza. When they showed their tickets to the reception they where free to go the main room.

The room was full of dancing people. Sam was a little bit afraid what she would think.

'So are you going to ask me to dance' she said on demanding tone while Sam looked at her. 'Oh yeah…Jane would you like to dance?' he asked as a formal young man.

He thought that she was either gonna say no, or hit him right in the face. She did neither.

'Sure, I would love to' she said. Alright Sam really thought he was gonna lose it. This was totally not like her. Normally she was all bad-ass and _if you touch me I'll break your arms_. But right now, she was kind of sweet.

She grabbed his arms and leads him to the dance floor. A slow song started to play. She silently puts her hands around Sam's neck. He was himself unsure what to do, so he puts his arms on het waist.

She grunted, grabs his hands from her waist and puts it on her butt.

Sam felt kind of weird about this. He didn't know what to say and just slowly started dancing.

Sam looked to the ground, to afraid to look into her eyes. That was until she grabbed his head and forced him to look at her 'what is wrong with you tonight Sam. You're acting like I'm about to kill you' she says.

'Its nothing Jane, I'm just kind of shocked that you wanted to go here with me, even dance with me. I thought you didn't like me' Jane sighed and got a little closer 'I never said that. Its just when I saw you, I felt weird. Like something punched me in the stomach.'

They where both speechless for a while until Six got a little closer again 'I think I'm in love with you' after saying that she pushes her lips against his.

Once again was Sam in total shock. She was kissing him, and also admitted she loved him. He snapped out of the trance after she left his lips.

'I couldn't tell you. I didn't even want to believe it. When we fall in love that is forever, and by humans its not. I hoped you loved me back' she sadly said.

She wanted to let go of him and run away. But he grabbed her by her hand and pushed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted a while, before they pulled apart.

'But I do love you Jane, and if I truly could I would never let you go' she smiled at him, for the first time ever. 'But I never thought you would like me, no girl ever did…' he was cut when she grabbed his face with her hands 'oh shut up and just kiss me' she said.

Sam happily kissed her. And she kissed back. This was truly an unforgettable night, an unforgettable dance, and an unforgettable kiss.

**So, that was my first IANF fanfiction. I hope all of you liked it. I will be writing more of these stories when I have the time. Thank you all, and the greetings from Shock.**


End file.
